


Locked Down

by orphan_account



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fucked senseless, M/M, Rape, Spitroast, battle damage, cumflation, wall stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beaten and captured, 2B and 9S followed the machines into a derelict facility designed to interrogate androids. Unable to contact the bunker, they follow the demands of their betters.And then they're liked locked naked in a wall.
Kudos: 57





	Locked Down

“Move faster. Move faster. Move faster.” The monotone voice parroted. “Move faster. Move faster. Move faster.” The biped giving the commands moved the distal end of its axe forward, hitting the woman she was commanding with each swing.  
  
2B walked faster, as ordered, but against her own wishes.  
  
Her feet, synthetic in design, clapped against the ground as she walked, her visor over her head hiding her clouded emotions. The taps the robot made against her rear were an annoyance, and nothing more. Far from significant enough to do harm to her chassis. She followed its command still, because her choice was taken from her.  
  
“Proceed at this speed.” The biped finally silenced itself, to the YoRHa’s relief. Her cloth visor scanned what she could of where they were walking. Unassuming metal walls, a walkway free of rust, bouncing as the biped took its lumbering steps. It, and the three others escorting her.  
  
Her and 9S.  
  
“9S, are you unharmed?” She did not look behind her to find her partner.  
  
“I’m okay. Just… cold…” 2B nodded her head, understanding.  
  
“No talking.” The biped ordered again, with another smack to her rear. Were there any other situations, it really would have been forgettable. But in her current state, the impacts were annoying.  
  
She imagined any YoRHa unit would be annoyed to have her bare ass being smacked by the end of an enemy’s weapon over and over again. 2B could already tell there was going to be abrasion damage to her skin, making it red to simulate human tissue. That would need repair later. Once they escaped.  
  
She did not look forward to the download of the report, detailing the inefficiencies of both her orders, 9S’s logistics and the Pod’s lack of weapon support. That left them in a vulnerable yet avoidable position. Their logistics had betrayed them, as a biped had said. Just not the same biped escorting them now.  
  
“9S, do you-”  
  
“No talking. No talking. No talking.” The biped spoke over her the moment 2B tried to speak, to her annoyance. She took a stabilizing breath, her bare breasts rising and falling.  
  
“I’m sorry Ma’am, I…” he stopped himself, likely because of the biped escorting him. It didn’t talk to him like 2B’s did. “I don’t know what happened to our support. Our systems have been… desynced is the proper term.”  
  
“Prisoners may speak of this. Prisoners may speak of this.” 2B took the invitation from the biped, curious as it was.  
  
“Desynced, even to verbal commands?” The YoRHa android questioned, earning an affirmative sound from 9S. They hadn’t stopped walking, and her feet clapped as they turned ahead.  
  
“Yes, though I can’t find any issues or faults in my code. I think there may be a jammer or… disruption of signals in the air. Like a mist obstructing the view of processed images.” 2B took his hypothesis. He understood best how these activities worked.  
  
“Do you believe that is why our auxiliary systems haven’t started yet? An inability to understand the signs of our missing equipment?” They were necessary systems, as they otherwise left 2B and 9S walking around naked. Modesty wasn’t important, but in a battle, it would leave for many difficult situations. They were not assisted by their increased sensitivity.  
  
“Perhaps Ma’am, I-I can’t be certain. I only… I think that… it’s very distracting watching you from behind. And my personal systems are responding.” 2B was aware of what he meant.  
  
“Please disregard your chassis erection,” she commanded from in front of him. “We need to focus on escape and-”  
  
“No more talking. Prisoners keep walking. No more talking. Prisoners keep walking.” The biped spoke up, silencing their conversation. 2B sighed, but followed, bearing the blows to her ass again.  
  
Until, with a small _thump_ , the bipeds in front of her stopped, in time with the one hitting her.  
  
“Face the wall, face the wall, face the wall.” 2B did as she was ordered, standing close enough to it for her bare breasts to nearly scrape at it. Sideways now, she was able to steal a glance at 9S.  
  
He was as bare as she was, but with an erection putting out that touched the surface as well. She had to confess, she didn’t think a support unit like him would be so well endowed, but that wasn’t important. Her thoughts now were on the lack of her functioning pod, and what the machines were doing.  
  
2B’s answer came with a small _shink_ , followed by the telltale sign of unlatching gears.  
  
_KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_ Then the wall started to rise.  
  
Slow at first, the metallic surface quickly reached a faster pace, its base rising up from the floor and sliding into the equally metallic surface. 2B’s visor recorded it, unsure if it would be important later. She took a moment to stare forward, surveying what was behind the wall.  
  
She saw sectioned off rooms, like stalls.  
  
“Bend forward. Bend forward. Bend forward.” The repetitious command came, and 2B did as instructed. She glanced over to see 9S doing the same, but her view of him was quickly obstructed by the wall between them. Were they going to have something attack them like this? Or perhaps this was going to be the first stage of another machine-  
  
_KRRRRRRRR_ The answer came with the sounds of more gears, then glancing down to see another wall rising. Be it by size or length, it rose much faster than the last. And it was clearly different.  
  
Because unlike the solid wall from before, _this_ one had an inset oval matching the contours of her hips. Wrapping around them. 2B looked behind her as it set there, grabbing her almost. She could see the crevasse of her ass over the wall, but none of her legs. Even worse? That her hands were resting in place next to her ass, hands far enough that if she wished, she could spread her cheeks.  
  
It got worse, however, when the wall rose a bit higher.  
  
“ _HNG~!” “AH!”_ Her muffled moan was matched by 9S’s surprised gasp from another wall over. He could handle himself. 2B had to contend with how she was being held up by her hips, the wall all that was supporting her. Naked as she was, it meant her legs and cunt were being presented, synthetic as they were, and her front was bearing no better treatment.  
  
­ _GRRRRRRRRRR_ A glance up at the sound confirmed what 2B suspected. The first wall was _falling_. Right in line with the second. She grit her teeth, flexing her hands as she prepared for their meeting.  
  
_RRRRRRRRRR-CrACH!_ The sound of the mechanical doors locking down over her was a deafening one, enough to shake her audio processors, reducing the amplitude of the waves and filtering the lower frequencies out. Even after all of that 2B still had to shake her head. Her orientation was thrown. That meant her movement was restricted. The required course of action was obvious.  
  
Try and break free.  
  
“ _HNNGG!_ ” The voice of effort pushed through her vocal channels as she craned her back, flexing her shoulders to create as much leverage force as popular, a larger fulcrum to work with. The reward for her efforts was swift.  
  
A flash of red over her military visor warning about chassis damage and exertion. It was enough to make her stop. Her bare breasts still shook, slapping against the wall as her torso fell down, hot breaths leaving her to cool her inner electro servo systems. She knew the same was being done out of her rear end as well. Emulation of humans…  
  
“I’m trapped. Trapped, stripped, and left alone. Dammit,” 2B cursed, looking around now. With no obvious means to escape, that was all she could do. Her hold was fairly unlit, but she could still make out finer details. “So… where am I?”  
  
With the little light she had, she could tell the room her head and torso were in was smaller than normal, even by robotic standards. It appeared more akin to the old janitorial closets of humans systems and stations than it did a robotics facility. Perhaps it was recently occupied by them, or modified in some way, she couldn’t be sure.  
  
What was most concerning was how the wall was locked over her stomach, surrounding both her core and forearm components. Solid and sturdy metal gripping her, far superior to the usual rusted metal that most of the robots still operational had to work with. The wall was either well maintained, or freshly built. It allowed for radial deflection of her torso in relation to her legs, but with no means to free herself from the confines surrounding her.  
  
That meant there was no way for her to see what was on the other side of the wall, where her rear end and legs were dangling, heels unable to reach the ground and leaving her in an awkward and uncomfortable state. It was not ideal by any measures. Especially not with her clothes torn from her, damaged from battle again, though far beyond the normal means.  
  
Her breasts were hanging under her, her arms were stuck waggling half buried in the wall, the other end of them gripping and releasing nothing, trying to get the bonds around them to loosen. It didn’t work. It only made the heat that slowly billowed off of her exposed vagina and asshole more apparent, as any human who saw them would be able to tell. They were also affected by her inability to find perch for her feet, leaving them easy to move and expose.  
  
“This is not good,” 2B muttered to herself again. Pod 042 was not responding to her hails, requests, or warnings. “Trapped, unlinked, and no ability to recover. There must be a purpose that I’m still unharmed.” Even beneath her visor, her eyes widened. “I am unharmed… 9S!” She loathed herself for not realizing it before.  
  
Her eyes scanned the room around her again, seeing nothing, and not even finding a speck of white hair to tell her where her partner was. Nothing at all.  
  
“9S, do you hear me?” 2B yelled into the room. Her voice echoed around her, trapped in a box, but she didn’t care. “Respond to my hails! 9S respond to my hails! _Please_ respond!” Her voice cracked as she struggled and yelled.  
  
“… 2B….” the faint voice reached her, echoing through the walls, 2B’s body sagged forward in relief, her breasts momentarily slapping her face. She didn’t care. They were just synthetic recreations of female milk production. “Barely… you…” She understood.  
  
“Increase your audio gain by 92%, filter out frequencies 65% lower than my voice.” He had to have her audio files handy. She had his. “If you can hear me now, speculate on what this is. This isn’t ordinary machine work.”  
  
“No… no it isn’t. I think it may be something from YoRHa technology, or modified from it.” Modified from them? That had too many implications for 2B to bear to think of at once. Her processors flagged many impossibilities for Bipeds and machines being able to do it. “Are you alright though? I think I’m okay just… it’s uncomfortable.”  
  
“Describe it,” 2B ordered again. 9S’s stability was important to her. “My breasts are bared and my face is forward, but my movement is severely limited with only my legs having full motion. Full capabilities are limited due to my inability to reach the ground level. My vagina and anus are being presented with my ass, and my breasts are just as visible in this room I’m in. What is your situation.”  
  
The silence that followed shortly after made 2B worried 9S had something done to him. The panting she was able to pick up, barely at that, made her realize it was something else.  
  
“I’m… I’m stuck like you are, but I don’t have… have breasts and… my cock is pressing against the wall.” 2B bit her lip as the description. It was impossible not to imagine. “It’s cold and hard but… imagining you next to me, naked, and vulnerable is keeping it hard. I can’t touch the ground and that’s… I-I think this is a form of interrogation because I… we’re… _a-any_ android would be desperate to get out.”  
  
Hard for her? “What do you mean android? Not machines?”  
  
“N-No I think… I think these were either made for YoRHa agents or modified for us and…” he stopped, and 2B was nervous as to why. “I believe these were made _by_ an operative.”  
  
“What?” That was impossible. “What makes you believe that?”  
  
“Machines don’t have specifics for our frequencies to be able to disrupt communication, a-and developing something like this would require a large fleet of knowledge, which only the Operatives have.” They were solid points, but not definitive. “Also, I believe I hear them speaking.” 2B tuned her band-pass auditory frequencies appropriately.  
  
She filtered out lower Hz, removing anything that was similar to a growl. She removed high frequency, akin to the whistle of dogs. She managed to find a singular frequency just below the normal vibrational pattern of vocal speech, and she enhanced with a high gain, amplifying the signal.  
  
“I hear we are getting some YoRHa agents to use this time.” “That can’t be real. Just more dummies.” “No, she seriously told us that they had to use the YoRHa passivation frequencies just to nab them.” “They say that all the time man. It’s always just models.” “And that’s why we’re here, to enjoy the ‘models’. Let me dream that it’s real at least.”  
  
The dialogue was concerning. Enough for 2B to bite her lip as she heard the conversation draw near. Nearer and nearer, until she could make out the footfalls of the individuals behind her. Staring at her ass hanging in the wall, presented no matter how tightly she tried to clench her cheeks.  
  
“Huh… they are nice. Look soft as androids.” 2B bit her lip as a hand was placed on her bare ass. Contact was not something that any YoRHa agent should be wary or afraid of. Then again, YoRHa agents also weren’t put in such a predicament.  
  
Be it because of the wall or the situation, the touch of the palm against her bum was _hot_. Her visor told her as much. If she wasn’t being hacked, she was being _teased_.  
  
“ _Real_ soft. Damn. I’m about to change my opinion about them being fake.” “This one ain’t bad either.” “Got a good sized cock, but it’s the ass I’m looking at. Gonna be tight without an extra hole down there.” 9S! They were talking about-  
  
_“HMPH~!_ ” the sound of a pleasured moan, picked up by the high gain and frequency band-pass of her auditory, made 2B stop.  
  
“Oh? This one’s sensitive.” “Not getting much from this one. Guess that’s proof they’re still trying to replicate a YoRHa agent.” “Shame, and here I thought we’d finally get to see our tactile hacks in action.” “Who says we aren’t? We’re still gonna get us some!” 2B wasn’t sure she understood what they meant.  
  
_SMACK!_ “ _GGHM~!_ ” Not until the palm massaging her suddenly spanked her. The sensation of heat and short-circuited lighting _shot_ into her central processor. Her lips started to drool.  
  
“Oho! This one’s got it, too!” “Guess it just needed a jump start. Speaking of which~.” 2B didn’t track what was happening with the man near 9S. She knew her partner could handle whatever these speakers, androids or machines, did to them.  
  
“ _HMPH~ AGH~!_ ” Her confidence waned when she felt the fingers of the person behind her play with her bared cunt. His fingers were _highly_ skilled, enough for her to immediately wet at the touch, her folds blossoming for entry, and her anus wink. Her feet, dangling above the floor, even clenched and curled.  
  
The figure mentioned something about tactile hacking, and 2B believed it.  
  
If his touch was hacking her senses, it made sense as she was feeling _unbounded pleasure_ with his touch.  
  
It also made her terrified for what would happen when he progressed.  
  
“This one is _wet!_ I might have gotten her too ready too fast.” “And this… _one_ is _… TIGHT!_ ” The grunts from the man were matched by an unfamiliar, but unmistakable sound.  
  
_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_ If the claps of flesh against flesh weren’t enough, then the sounds that followed more than made up for it.  
  
“ _HAH~ HAH~ HAH~ HAH~_ ” the pants of 9S filled her auditory channels, and 2B wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate to record his voice or not. Her indecision was her detriment, because it took her attention, even if for a few seconds, off of herself.  
  
_SMACK!_ That left her prime and open for entry.  
  
“ _GHIII~~!_ ” the sound of air vacating her chest was prominent, echoing around the stall room she was trapped inside. Be it the pleasure that surged through her or the force itself, she couldn’t tell. She only knew the sound she made was the signal of her defeat. A defeat that came with the rod shoved into her… well past what she believed what her chassis was designed for.  
  
“ _HA!_ She really is tight!” The man, be it machine or android, bellowed behind her. With his cock buried in her, hand pulling at her despite her stuck position in the wall. “Guess we better get her into shape. You treat that ‘trap’ over there the same way.” “I’m literally way ahead of you!” The two laughed, but 2B could make no such sound. She couldn’t imagine 9S was either.  
  
_SMACK! “GUH~!” SMACK! “GUH~!” SMACK! “GUH~!”_ The irrevocable sounds of pleasure pushed through her with a force equivalent to specialized android. Her pussy was being fucked over and over by a cock that seemed far too large for any chassis similar to her in size. Long enough that it was beating at the base of her stomach, and thick enough that her thighs had to spread, bending her already lifted knees, to accommodate.  
  
The tactile hacking was seeming more and more plausible, because her senses were being seemingly rewritten. The pleasure she felt from this was _unmentionable_. Enough for the drool that fell from her lips, splattering on the ground beneath her, to go unnoticed.  
  
“Alright, alright… first dump!” The words didn’t mean anything to her.  
  
_SPURT-SPURT-SPURT!_ “ _GHIAahah~~!” “HAAghg~”_ Until 2B felt the man ejaculate inside of her. The pleasured screams she let out were only matched by the same sound coming from 9S the next room over. She couldn't pay attention to him.  
  
Not while she _actively_ felt her senses being completely altered. Sight and vision being reduced, tactile sensation localized and increased at her cunt and anus, taste enhancement… things she could tell were changing with the altered menu through her visor. But she couldn’t change it, let alone affect it.  
  
Not while her back arched in undulated pleasure, feeling the cum of the man fucking her fill her artificial womb, the excess dripping out of her and slashing behind her. Pleasure was too soft a word to describe what she felt.  
  
“Good first run, yeah?” “I’d say, wanna switch?” “Sounds good!” 2B jerked as the cock implanted into her left, leaving behind a cunt that was dripping with sperm and fucked open. She could feel the cool air fill it, just as she did her lungs. She didn’t have long to appreciate it.  
  
**_WHAM!_** _“GUH~!”_ Not before she felt another cock drill into her.  
  
A hole up, and one far less fucked.  
  
“You weren’t kidding, she is tight!” “Told you! And this 9 inch trap isn’t too bad either. Bit small, but that’s nothing I’m about to complain about!” 2B knew they were talking about 9S, but she couldn’t care.  
  
Not when it felt like the cock in her anus was moving through her, fucking her through the wall and almost as if it were trying to straighten her enhanced spine. She couldn’t even hang on the wall, having to arch her back to make room for the dick. Her legs crossed to accommodate the bitch-breaking dick up her ass, which only made her still clenched cunt shudder in pain.  
  
A sensation that made her already slacken jaw droop, and eyes cross behind her visor. Her breasts felt sharper than her sword.  
  
“Damn… too good!” _SPURT!_ The man came inside her quickly. 2B realized she was doing the same.  
  
Feeling the hot spunk rush up her, filling her artificial insides by the handfuls. Fluids filling her up and pumping through her to a degree that felt already ill natural and made her choke. Her visor blurred, from altered sensors and tears. Her smile was bright in the darkened room, slobber stained and full.  
  
“Can’t stop here. Might as well try and put your other hole into shape.” With so much warning, the man fucking her put a hand on the wall and pushed out of her. It left 2B with a reamed ass for a moment, and ass and cunt both opened inches wide and drooling sperm like she let out slobber. It didn’t last.  
  
_WHAM!_ Not before the man started to fuck her cunt again. The scream 2B let out couldn’t be heard by her altered auditory senses.  
  
She only knew the men were using her cunt and ass to a degree that felt impossible. Fucking her as they grasped the wall and her ass with unrestricted delight, beating hips against her own until her synthetic skin was red with abrasions, then cunt and ass gaping like her mouth.  
  
Other men came, _others_ used her, and she knew 9S was suffering the same. But the YoRHa agent couldn’t care. All she could care about was the limitless pleasure flooding her mind, completely filling her cunt and ass. So many of the machines and androids using her as nothing but a sleeve on the wall to fuck, and her howls of pleasure turned into empty gasps of effort.  
  
Until the dicks in her ass and cunt were so frequent in number and size that they drifted together, and her senses so fried she couldn’t tell one from the other. It didn’t matter what cock fucked her, what hand slapped the wall to pull out of her, or how many tallies were lined up on her.  
  
_KRRRRR!_ Not until a door opened in front of her, and her slobbered expression was showered in light.  
  
2B looked up at the figure approaching her, white light haloing their body as her visor was unable to keep track of itself. Be it because the hacking of her system was progressing rapidly, or the _fifteenth_ orgasm inside of her cunt was rocking her systems, she didn’t know just what the figure looked like.  
  
She _was_ aware of said figure grabbing her gray hair with a large fist, hoisting her head up, her slacken jaw falling open, and tongue flopping out. Drool fell from her, waving as the man on the other side of the wall continued to fuck her, cumming in her cunt again and _again_. That was apparently invitation enough for the figure in front of her.  
  
Invitation enough to put the head of a cock on top of her tongue, making 2B taste its salty musk. _“GLAH~!”_ Before it was shoved past her lips and fucked down her throat.  
  
Her head was thrown back, making as straight a line as she could from her lips to her throat. An instinctual act, down as her lips reached the base of the man’s dick, tasting it from tip to end, hair tickling her nose, and sucking on it almost desperately. Sucking, because on the other end she was fucking.  
  
On this end, underneath the man with a grip on her skull, she was sucking.  
  
“ _GLARCH~ GLACHAR~!_ ” The sounds of air being pumped in then fucked out of her throat _verberated_ through the room. The man fucking her had a hand on the wall above her, the other gripping her hair like a handle. Slobber and precum flew out of her lips and down her cheeks, staining her breasts that were waving back and forth beneath her.  
  
The flaming at her face was completely out of sync with the fucking happening behind her, but they were happening at once. A spitroast from being trapped in a wall, and her toes curled as her concealed eyes rolled up. Her senses weren’t just altered now, they were completely overwritten.  
  
Enough for the previously unstoppable YoRHa agent to lather her tongue on the cock fucking her mouth, trying to swallow as much of it as it could, savoring the sensation of the balls beating at her chin, and _hoping_ that it would cum in her hard enough to fill her up!  
  
Her wish was granted.  
  
_SPURT!_ _SPURT!_ The volume of the seed that was shot into her was unfathomable for the size of the balls slapping her. But it was there anyway.  
  
Enough that 2B felt it mixing with the cum that was shot into her from her ass end, meeting in her gut and filling her like a reservoir. It shot out of her nose, around the slim edges between her lips and the dick, and painted her face and visor together.  
  
“Eh, after fucking that sissy’s ass for the last few hours, great way to clean myself off,” the man muttered, pulling his cock from 2B’s mouth. Her tongue followed it out, mouthfuls of sperm falling out and splattering on the ground. Her stomach was tight inside the wall, feeling as if her chassis were about to blow from the inside out. “Good thing you got a rag for me.”  
  
The comment came as a hand grabbed her cloth visor, pulling it up and over her hair.  
  
Cum and semen smeared itself over her gray locks, before flopping back down on her forehead. 2B could hardly pay attention, not with her auditory sensors as fucked as her ass, and eyes screwed around uselessly as effectively as her cunt. Her face was a wet and wanton mess, painted with seed and slobber.  
  
And the man looked at it for a second, wiping his dick off with the cloth, before letting out a grunt of dissatisfaction. He tossed the invaluable visor away, before turning out and leaving the room. Whe he left, he left 2B panting, cum stained and crossed eyes staring aimlessly, as her ass was reamed again from behind. Stuck in the wall, for hours she could no longer effectively track, and dripping with more fluids than any creature on earth.  
  
She didn’t see the second android enter. She didn’t care. Her cum-stained smile was all that mattered.  
  
It, and the cock that pushed at her eager lips.


End file.
